


拉二咕哒子+闪咕哒子，酒店车大纲

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo
Summary: 只有大纲，有点过激，带斯芬克斯猫





	拉二咕哒子+闪咕哒子，酒店车大纲

咕哒拯救完人理回现世的设定，在迦勒底的时候她非常非常憧憬两个古代王，两个人都羁绊20了，但咕哒并不知道两个人怎么想的，也不确定对他们是否有爱情，直到最后拉二和a闪都像是咕哒触及不到的晨星。走的时候迦勒底为了保护她记忆被全部删除了，完全不记得任何过去的普通JK，后来升上了大学，过着平平淡淡的生活。  
有一天她抽到了一张酒店总统套的邀请劵，送来邀请的酒店是当地知名特别豪华贵到离谱，还需要预约制的酒店，总之能住进去都是非富即贵，何况是总统套，就也没多想，觉得自己是时来转运，兴冲冲地去了。  
进去之后服务人员就很热情地把她带来了顶楼，咕哒还在门口徘徊了半天，把手机这些准备好准备进去疯狂拍照，还准备开视频给自己现在的大学同学直播。  
结果一打开门就看到两个穿着浴袍的男人坐在床上，特别美型的那种，两个人都很骚包地抹了发胶，金发那个坐在大床上很嚣张地看着她笑，黑皮的抱着一只蓝色星空猫咪站在床边也看着她，床上摆着一盘没吃完的甜点，上面还有三把叉子。  
咕哒第一反应就是自己走错房间了，还道歉退回去看了门口的牌子，但反复看了几次都发现自己没走错啊，突然想起这是高级酒店的高级房间，又看了看拉二和闪闪头上那多得不行的发胶和骚包的姿势，就误会了他们可能是牛郎，就很不好意思地进去说不好意思，我付不起你们的价钱，你们可以走了。  
拉二和闪闪是咕哒在迦勒底最喜欢最尊敬的从者，可以说又是圣杯又是梦火这么供着的，所以到最后其实拉二和闪闪的契约是延长了的，被允许一直陪伴咕哒（虽然他们眼里是咕哒可以一直服侍自己），之前装作被遣返了只是怕魔术协会找麻烦，现在风头差不多回落了就回来找咕哒了。至于为什么搞成这种形式——当然只是王的恶趣味。并且，虽然两个人现在都有着不菲的收入和极高的社会地位，但英灵毕竟是英灵。对于他们来说，用Archer的单独显现和拉二自己的皇帝特权撑到现在也已经是极限了，现在他们需要御主咕哒“上贡”的她的魔力。  
因为在咕哒被清除记忆的时候两个人被装作遣返了，所以咕哒完全不记得他们这件事他们丝毫没有心理准备，但还是很快发现了他的异常——而且把他们俩当作出来卖的这件事真的是让两个人觉得又好气又好笑，但是逗弄他又很有意思，闪闪就一把把她拖到床上，对她说，“对啊，本王…不、我的时间可是很贵的啊…所以杂种，你要拿什么来交换呢？”  
咕哒这时候特别紧张，心里还在计算着自己存款有多少，闪闪就在她的脖子上舔来舔去，因为太久没接触到御主的魔力了，一时间觉得咕哒身上的魔力香气很是好闻，一忍不住就用虎牙吧唧咬下去，开始吮吸她渗出来的魔力（血液）。  
咕哒这下可是真的吓坏了，想起闪闪看着自己的眼睛又是红色的，猩红猩红有点妖艳的蛇眼，现在还在舔自己的血，吓得都要发抖了，但刚刚没往后缩几下又被后面的拉二给捉住了，脚下好像有什么东西在蹭，咕哒一看，是刚才那只蓝色的猫——真的很奇特的那种，身上没有毛，触感还很光滑，像陶瓷一样冰冰凉的。  
咕哒一边抱着咕哒，一边很凶地教训她，余好心好意送你的猫为什么照顾到一半就跑了，一点不负责，所以应该怎么承担责任？  
咕哒就很莫名其妙，但是脖子还很痛，又被人这么凶，就一直在抽泣说我不认识你，也不认识你的猫，拉二就很不高兴地说“怎么还嘴硬，是不见棺材不流泪吗——对王不敬的后果可是很严重的啊？”  
闪闪这时候也舔血舔够了，直起身子还用舌头舔干净了嘴唇，特别妖艳差点把咕哒魅惑了。因为魔力暂时充足了心情就比较好，拍了看了拉二一眼让他不要和杂种计较，和拉二一起三下五除二就把咕哒扒干净了。  
因为体格差完全挣扎不开，咕哒就很惨地死死地被压在床上，扯破嗓子喊嘴巴很快被拉二亲住了，开始吞食她的唾液当作魔力，闪闪也趁机拉开她的腿，咕哒没有经验，被处女斩（不是）的手摸了几下之后就开始有点湿了，肉缝亮晶晶地开始流水。  
闪闪其实一直都高高在上，不可能去服侍女人给她口交的。但是刚才就吞了几口血沫子，闻到味道更浓厚的魔力还是忍不住就舔上去了，舔了一会还嫌咕哒水少，很下流地开始玩她的阴蒂，把外面的包皮剥开，很针对地去玩弄揉捏里面，很快把小小的一个玩得和黄豆差不多大了，像个开关一样敏感，一压就是很大一波淫水流出来。  
咕哒被弄得特别受不了，不停地在高潮，小腿爽到开始抽筋了，最后在闪闪退出来的时候，一大股水就喷出来了，很丢人地被玩潮吹了。  
闪闪就笑她，不是说不认识我们吗，被陌生人舔就这么爽吗？杂种就是杂种啊。不过让王服侍你的确应该感恩戴德，所以接下来就必须要由你好好让我们舒服了。  
拉二和闪闪这时候还眼神交流了一下，最后拉二姑且让步把咕哒第一次给了闪闪，不过还是很不高兴地嘲讽着说，被这种家伙破处，可不或是好的体验之类的话，就暂时退出了。倒了杯酒叠着腿在旁边的沙发上坐着看。咕哒本来还摇着头想说话，下一秒起闪闪的手指就伸到了穴里，挖了几下之后觉得里面已经被舔得够湿够软了，灵子化身上的衣服，抓着她的屁股就插进去了。  
闪闪特别我行我素，插进去的时候都没给咕哒说一声，把咕哒痛得眼泪直流，一个劲地往前爬，闪闪就很愉悦地看她爬到一半，抓着她肉棒要脱出小穴的瞬间，又抓着她的一条腿狠狠地撞回去。  
第二次撞得特别深，一下子把子宫口都撞开了，咕哒哭得特别惨，还是想跑，闪闪就干脆扣住她两只手，把她的脑袋狠狠按下去，让咕哒匍匐在自己面前，像母狗那样被自己被自己操，直到后来咕哒被操得整个人都不行了，开始身体发软没有反应，他又把咕哒身体翻过来，把她双腿压到胸前，逼迫她低下头看自己的穴肉是怎么被他黑红色的巨大肉棒破开的，“要看清王给你的奖励”  
拉二最开始还在边上很有兴致地看戏，评价咕哒的胸型，水多不多这种话，到后面也忍不住了，走到两人旁边，捏开她的下巴，把性器硬塞进了咕哒嘴里。咕哒本来哭着想要吐出来，但是闪闪操得特别深，把她往前一撞她就一下子把拉二的东西吞到喉咙里，就这么一前一后地被操。  
闪闪就真的是特别粗暴的那种，操的时候完全都不留情也不顾及咕哒的感受，咕哒几次都觉得自己的子宫要被撞破了，有点硬的毛还一直扫过咕哒被他刚才捏得翘起来的阴蒂，搞得咕哒一次在高潮。闪闪发现了之后，到要射的时候就一边玩她阴蒂一边操她，最后射进去的时候理所当然地把咕哒玩潮喷了。拔出来的一瞬间一大股淫水混合着精液喷出来，但咕哒还没来得及喘口气，拉二就把她扯过来，噗嗤一下又插进了她刚刚激烈高潮的穴里，还没插几下，就把咕哒可怜兮兮地操尿了，水哗啦啦地不受控制地在床单上流了一滩。  
拉二一把把床单给拉拽了下来，说这种程度就变成这样，像个母犬一样乱尿，不多调教一下可不行啊，闪闪也附和，不能对杂种太仁慈，床单都脏了，再把床弄脏就麻烦了。就从旺财里（？）摸了个类似尿道塞的东西给咕哒下面堵住了。  
本来好不容易塞下拉二的肉棒，尿道和阴蒂已经被挤压得变形了，一下子又塞进了其他的异物，咕哒痛得不行，但同时伴随着的又是排泄感带来的异样的爽。  
这时候一直被拉二丢到边上的小斯芬克斯又晃到了几个人的旁边，顺带一提这个小斯芬克斯真的是拉二情人送给咕哒的其中一只，闻到了好久没闻到的咕哒魔力的气味特别开心地跑过来，跳上床在咕哒身上徘徊了几下，爬到她在被闪捏得有红印子的奶子上踩来踩去。  
咕哒本来想要把斯芬克斯给拿下来，但这时候上半身又被闪闪固定住了，咕哒只能任猫猫这么踩来踩去，这么把咕哒玩高潮了一次之后，拉二就把咕哒翻过来，让她坐在自己身上，双腿大开着被插。  
掉在床上的小斯芬克斯又屁颠屁颠地跟了过来，在咕哒的大腿根蹭来蹭去，淫水都好像溅在它身上了，咕哒就很羞耻哭着让它快点走，但是小斯芬克斯完全没理解到，还以为咕哒在和她玩，有闻到了魔力（体液）的味道一直蹭着咕哒发嗲，蹭着蹭着就舔上她肿胀的阴蒂了。  
咕哒一下子腿都软了，完全看不到它的嘴在哪里但不知道怎么就伸出了舌头，上米啊还真的像猫一样有倒刺，而且还会不小心滑过尿道塞，把咕哒舔得又哭又叫，一直喊说那里不能舔啊快把猫拿开，拉二就说猫咪很久没见妈妈当然想会喝奶，把咕哒的手扣住不给她机会去动猫，两面夹击让咕哒很激烈地高潮了一次。  
但咕哒被自己操还没有被猫舔高潮得厉害又让拉二不爽了，拉二就把猫丢到了一边，开始特别激烈的操咕哒，一直在旁边的闪闪也有点忍不下去了，让咕哒给自己舔，后来两个人把咕哒的屁股也强行开发了，最后咕哒很惨地就爬在床上，底下两个洞都被操得合不拢，精液不停往外漏。还被迫夹着尿道塞过了一晚上，第二天肚子里涨着尿又被两个人人一起床就操了，把她抱在马桶面前，活活地把她玩到失禁两穴喷水，还笑她忍耐力太弱。  
结局咕哒就被迫和两个人保持这种关系，经常周末被关在酒店里被很惨地操两天两夜。不过拉二和闪闪某种意义也给咕哒提供了保护和经济来源，咕哒逐渐也感觉身体离不开他们俩了，拉二和闪闪的魔力也有着落了，就这样成功让御主上了床，真是可喜可贺可喜可贺。  
至于之后两个人开始想独占咕哒争风吃醋，也是后来的事儿了。


End file.
